xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Jesus Christ
Jesus Christ, also known as the Messiah, is a character referenced multiple times in the Xenosaga series, eventually appearing in Episode III. Jesus was a man that lived on Lost Jerusalem about 6000 years before Xenosaga, where he was born on 0 A.D., and died in 33 A.D. In Xenosaga, he appears as a tan-skinned man with long dark hair, dark brown eyes and some facial hair. He becane the central figure of Christianity, and later, Ormus. His relations to U-DO, Abel, and Grimoire Verum are unknown. Biography He lived his years in having his followers, known as the Apostles, to teach others to save themselves by following his word so humanity could enter the Kingdom of Heaven and obtain eternal life and peace with God. This included Yeshua (chaos) and Mary Magdalene, his partner. In order to enter Heaven, one must love thy neighbor, help the poor, cure the sick (the mentally and physically ill), feed the hungry, shelter the homeless, and make the world a better place for the unfortunate and humanity. The rich must give away and detach themselves from their material belongings and possessions. A young rich man asked Jesus how to obtain eternal life and Jesus replied, Tragically, Jesus's sacrifice was all for naught, and humanity still continued to commit crimes against one another for at least 2000 years after his death. Humanity failed to follow Jesus's teachings, fueled and ruled by greed, money and war, and corrupted and contaminated by self-interest. The worth and value of a human being was judged by how much wealth they had and could create. Society was divided into classes, rather than trying to achieve wealth for everyone indiscriminately. The character of a society can be judged by how it treats its most unfortunate and weakest members. People were manipulated into blaming the poor for being poor, believing them to be "lazy" and "deserve it". This permeating selfish attitude led to the disappearance of Earth/Lost Jerusalem and the events of Xenosaga. , or Mary Magdalene, crucified.]] Jesus's existence and his Apostles became a threat to Wilhelm's role to protect the Lower Domain, and sought to stop them from destroying the universe. Eventually, Jesus was arrested and was crucified. Abel's Ark appeared when Jesus was crucified, presumably to destroy the world if Jesus sought vengeance (which was believed to be the 10,000 angels). However, this never occurred, for his role was to save his people from their sin after death. Three days after his death in his mortal form, he rose from his grave and sent an angel to the women to know that he had risen, as he had said. A shadowy organization, later known to be Ormus, existed before his crucifixion and is presumed to have been created for his existence to continue in history. However, the organization's role was to look after the "words" he past on. These "words" he spoke were Lemegeton, a program that was installed by God, which serves as a failsafe to lead the universe to dissipation. Lemegeton was made by Yeshua without knowing the threat it posed for the universe, and Wilhelm continued to watch over this program for six thousand years. Jesus was also responsible for the creation of the relics of God, which were the E.S.s, the Merkabah, the Zohar, the Zohar Emulators, Omega, and finally the Y-Data (which holds the records left behind by the ancients). It was presumed that Jesus may have been the few that helped Mary Magdalene to create Zarathustra, along with those who worshiped her and Yeshua. They had created the relic to ascend to the realm of God, and Yeshua was to be the power source for the artifact. Unfortunately, things didn't go as they had hoped, for God did not permit mankind's action. Ultimately, Wilhelm then installed the Eternal Recurrence into Zarathustra to save the universe from dissipation within an eternal circle. Trivia * It is possible to play as Jesus using a hack.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFf5Y2_-N8c Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Mysterious characters